


When Time Runs Out, You'll Find the One

by 50ShadesofFukedUp



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofFukedUp/pseuds/50ShadesofFukedUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy Sykescest one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Runs Out, You'll Find the One

_Everyone will be born with a timer on their wrist. It never goes away until the time is up and you meet your soul mate. When the time runs out, you will meet your soul mate._

 

~~~Tom's POV~~~

That has been the rules for as long as time has existed, well, that's what mum told me. Mine was coming to an end, only 1 hour, 5 minutes, and 32 seconds. 31. 30. It always ticks down. My older brother, Oliver's, is ticking down too, at the same time as mine, just one second ahead. Same hours, same minutes.

"Are you ready to go, Tommy?" Oli asked. I nodded. We were going to a popular coffee shop to wait for our soul mates. I was extremely nervous because I was into guys, and knowing my sorts of luck, I would get a girl soul mate and live the rest of my stupid life in absolute hell.

"Then let's go." Oli smiled, looking at me. My breath caught in my throat like usual, and I nodded again. We walked out and slowly made our way to the coffee shop. We still had an hour to kill.

 

An hour and 4 minutes later, we were standing by the door outside of the coffee shop. I looked at my timer. _00:01:23-00:01:22-00:01-21-00:01:20_

"Are you nervous?" Oli said. I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, me too." He laughed. I laughed a little too.

I looked back down to my timer after a few seconds. _00:00:44-00:00:43-00:00:42-00:00:41._

I looked up and looked around. No one was around. The streets were quiet. I saw Oli looking around from the corner of my eye.

I looked down at the ground and kicked the ground a little. I glanced at my wrist, checking the time.

"What if our time runs out and we don't meet anyone?" Oli asked.

"Well... That might happen to me, but you'll be fine, Olober. You're good-looking and talented. Life wouldn't let that go to waste." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. I heard his magical laugh.

"Don't push yourself down, Tommy, you'll find someone too." I nodded at his words, then looked down. _00:00:05-00:00:04-00:00:03-00:00:02._

I held my breath. I knew Oli's ended, and I couldn't bare to look at mine as the timer ended.

"Fuck this, I can't take it anymore. Fuck the timers, fuck life." Oli growled. I looked over at him questioningly, but it turned to shock as he grabbed my hips and yanked me towards him.

"But, maybe the timers weren't wrong." He whispered, then leaned down, kissing me. Bells chimed in my head as I kissed back. My thoughts were shouting _'Oliver!'_ over and over again. My stomach tied itself into knots, my heart felt like it was going to explode.

I let my eyes open slowly when he pulled away. I looked up at him. He had a content smile on his face.

"The timers definitely weren't wrong." I whispered, then pulled him down by his hair again.


End file.
